Lovesick Gods and Campers
by HeatherJanie
Summary: A Funny short story about what happens when Aphrodite asks Hermes to take her new love potion perfume to her room. It gets in the wrong hands causing gods to fall in love with the wrong one's? Then does it make it's way to camp!After TLO
1. Chapter 1

Lovesick Gods and Campers.

Summary: A Funny short story about what happens when Aphrodite asks Hermes to take her new love potion perfume to her room. It gets in the wrong hands causing gods to fall in love with the wrong one's? Then does it make it's way to camp! Based after TLO and before TLH! Percy and Annabeth ARE together!

**Okay let me tell you I feel how fun this will be! I love reviews btw flames r for fires! Anyways! I will have four chapters probably this one on the gods how they fell in love and what happens then 2 on the same thing but at camp, then three back to the gods about when the wake up and find out, then on camp half blood how they wake up. Maybe more if I get in the mood! But im bust im also writing a story I might get published! PUBLISHED! Ik ik! Woot Woot! I'll run the summary by you guys to see if you like it! PEACE OUT! **

Chapter One

Olympus

Aphrodite smiled as she added the last ingredient to her love potion. She knew in the wrong hands this potion could be horrible! But who better to take it to her room than the trusty Hermes? Messenger of the gods?

"Hermie!" She called with her sing song voice to the busy man yelling at his phone. "George! No You may not have any rats! Martha! Keep up the good work!" He said walking up to the goddess.

"Hello Aphrodite, another perfume I see? What scent?" He asked her smiling politely. The love goddess gave him a bright smile that turned to a threatening one. She twirled the bottle around in her fingers. "Hermes, do you know what this is?" Her sweet singsong voice asked. "Perfume?" He guessed sitting onto his thrown. "No My little Hermie, this. Indeed is a love potion. One of the finest I might add! Please make sure it is safely deposited to my room! Once you put it on, the first person to smell it… well falls in love with you! Deadly to those who cannot handle it properly!"

"Yes milady. I shall indeed be trustworthy to you." He said standing up enjoying his five second relaxation. She handed him the clear bottle with a clear liquid.

He flashed her his signature business man smile and began walking out of the palace. He walked towards the Goddess of Love's room which he was sent to but stopped when he spotted a fair maiden watering her plants. He saw she was a demigod. But how beautiful indeed! He walked over to her and smiled.

"Hello Milady! I am Hermes God of Merchants-" "I know who you are Lord." She said in her soprano voice. "Oh well I of course do not know your name, may I behold of that knowledge?" He asked her wisely. She smiled at him sniffing a flower and standing strait up.

"Why Hermes? I didn't know you were also the God of wisdom? Since when?" SHe asked then strolled into her cottage.

Oh that was over back to deliver the love po- the love potion! Hermes had such a wonderful idea. One spray of that and she would be falling for him absolutely head over heels!

He sprayed some on carefully and smiled. He went to walk to her cottage but saw Aphrodite out of the corner of his eye. Oh no! He dropped the love potion in the garden. "Hermie have you delivered it for me yet?" She said her usual sweet voice now murky with anger. "Y-yes." "Foolish Hermie! I am not Apollo you can not fool me!" She yelled then she took in a deep breath, her pupils looked dilated they looked a little milky. She smiled and relaxed then jumped and gave Hermes a kiss on the cheek.

"Woah!" He said looked at her. "Oh Hermes you are just- so- wow!" Hermes turned and started to run but the Goddess of Love was right behind him.

"Hermie the God of Theives! You have stolen my heart!" She yelled after him.

Hades was visiting his brothers for there annual chatting about certain things, thanks to Perseus Jackson, he was aloud her more than once a year.

He walked past Aphrodite chasing Hermes yelling some ruddy love poems and things. He didn't know what in the world that was about. He walked to his good friend Nagini **(A/N I freaking know that's Voldemorts freaking evil snakes name but it was the first thing that came to my head, because I thought of this lady as a snake! SO GET OVER IT!)**

She flashed me a smile. "So that messenger god is gone! Thank the gods!" She said to me. "Your welcome." I told her smiling. "Oh Hades! Well I'd better get back to cleaning! Have fun at you meeting!" She said closing the door. He walked down the stone walk and saw in her garden a bottle of spray. He smelt it, it smelled like death to him, wonderful!

He sprayed some on and smiled as he slipped it into his back pocket. He saw his mother in law Demeter coming around the corner. "Oh I admire my daughter's garden work!" She said then she looked at Hades. Lord of the dead who she despised. "Dear me!" She said she took a whiff of air and smelt him. Her pupil dilated and went milky. She relaxed and grinned.

"What is it Demeter! No! Your thinking of brands of cereal to torure me with arent you!" He said stepping back. She giggled. "Whaaaaaat?" Hades said running away towards the palace. "Hadee Wadee!" She called chasing after him. "STAY AWAY FROM ME FEMALE HITLER!" He yelled. She giggled some more and sped up.

Persephone was walking to the palace to meet with her mother when she saw her husband Hades, and her mother chasing after him with a dazed look on her face. She saw something fall out of Hades pocket and when they ran away she walked over to it and smelt it. The spray smelt like fresh dandelions! Hades must have been giving this to me! She thought. How sweet!

She sprayed it on and slid it into her purse. Just then she saw Lord Zeus walking towards the palace whistling to the tune of _stay' in Alive! _She smiled and walked over to him. "AH hello Lord Zeus." He waved at her "Hello Persephone!" She waved back. "Smell what Hades has given me!" She waved her and to him and he smelt it. "You smell amazing!" His pupils dilated and he loosened up and grinned. "Persephone oh how beautiful you are! I will make you my queen!" He said kissing her. She pushed him away. "What is this stuff!' She yelled as she threw the bottle to the ground and began running away from him with Zeus on her heels.

Athena Smelled n the sea air, how could he love it so much? She could sort of tell why. That's when a bottle she saw caught her attention. She ran over to it and smelt what was inside, it smelt so wonderful! Like a brand new book! She sprayed it all over herself accidentally getting some into the water.

Poseidon was surpassing when the water smelt so great to him he decided to surphace in that area. He came up staring at a angry looking Athena.

"Hello Fish guts." She said. "Hello owl Face." He tells her Stepping threw the perfumed water. Athena see's the bottle she is holding and blushes she throws the bottle behind her pretty far.

They both take in a deep breath at the same time. There pupils dilating and milky, a smile forming on there faces, relaxing then they walked over to each other. Poseidon lifted her u and kissed her smiling. Then he lets her go and they stroll happily hand in hand to the palace.

Hestia was tending the fire in the palace when something hits her in the back of the head. She turns around seeing Ares reading a biker magazine and listening to his Ipod. Normally a god would get angry and start destroying the world, but Hestia looked the bottle over, caressing it in her hands. She smiled as she took a whiff of it.

It smelt like a warm fire burning. She sprayed a tiny bit on her and smiled. Hestia flicked a piece of coal at Ares. "Lord Ares." She said sweetly and innocently. He grunted in return as he pu down his magazine and paused his music. She smiled. "How does this smell?" She said walking over to him. He sniffed it, and his pupils dilated turning his black fiery eyes milky and he relaxed grinning.

"Lord Ares? Are you quite all right?" She asked backing up. "Hey toots why don't we start kissing!" He said planting one on her. She didn't want to fight, or be rude but at the same time this was wrong! He pulled away grinning. "Lord Ares!" She backed away to the door stepping on the spray bottle spraying her once more. She groaned as the delicious smell of it hit her.

Then Dionysus walked in twirling a grape vine in his hand and he sniffed. His pupil dilated, his eyes turned milky and he relaxed smiling. "Wow Hestia, you so. Attractive." He said making a move on her. Ares grunted. "She's mine wine dude!" "Why cant we share." He answered, "Fine!" "Wait! No! This is wrong!" She backed up falling onto lord Zeus's throne, oh boy she was dead but all she heard in her head was: _love's too good to be mad! Need to catch her!_

Hestia groaned standing up she tried to reason with the two lovesick gods.

Hermes was still running for dear life as he busted into the throne room seeing Ares and Dionysus fighting over who kissed Hestia first and her cowering in front of them, he was trying not to pay attention as Aphrodite started kissing him leaving red lip marks all over him. He tried to pull away but- that girl was strong I guess lifting shopping bags is pulling off!

She cooed his name and went to kiss him and he pushed her away running to is throne and standing on it. He pulled out his caduceus and started swinging if she came close. "Back back!" He yelled at her.

Athena and Poseidon bounced happily into the room grinning ear to ear then stopped in the corner and began making out- ew gross!

Hades ran in trying to lock the doors but they turned into leaves and Demeter broke it easily. "Hadee Wadee!" She cooed kissing him. Ah sick!

Persephone raced in screaming about being sexually harassed as Zeus made his way in grabbing her up bridal style and kissing her. Styx. What the underworld is going on?

Finally Both Ares and Dionysus started taking turns kissing Hestia. Aphrodite yanked Hermes Caduceus away and began madly kissing him. Athena and Poseidon were still at it, hey were Greek not French you two!

Zeus was still kissing an angrily kicking and thrashing Persephone. Demeter still had cornered Hades and was kissing him while he tried to summon skeleton army men who just turned into corn stalks. Let's just say… It looked worse than the fields of punishment!

Clarisse was walking back from buying new camp store's ambrosia when she saw a small bottle with clear liquid she picked it up and slipped it into her pocket and walked back to camp feeling like nothing was wrong. But it definitely was- and was about to get ten times worse at that…..

**Okay lol LOVED writing this! This is definitely so I can match up couples that would NEVER EVER IN A MILLION BAJILLION YEARS HAPPEN! SO NO FLAMES IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE COUPLES! I find them hilarious! Pour Hestia? Why her have all the bad luck? I mean Dionysus AND Ares! WOAHHH! So I cant wait to do camp-half blood eh hee hee hee heeee! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I loooved writing the last chappie haha! Now onto more nevah evah gunna happen couples!**

Chapter Two

Camp Half-Blood

Annabeth and Percy were golding hands smiling and walking back to the camp grounds laughing. "Seaweed brain I love our underwater kisses!" Annabeth laughed giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I know but your just such a great kisser wise-girl." Percy laughed as he spun Annabeth around and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I'd better be getting off." Annabeth said looking at her talking siblings walking to sword practice.

"I should get off too! Can you believe Chiron made Clarisse my partner in cleaning the stables? Not you!" Percy shook his head giving Annabeth another kiss. She smiled. "Okay well enjoy!" She turned and winked at him. Then she ran towards her sibling her ponytail bouncing behind her. Percy laughed and started walking towards Clarisse's cabin.

Clarisse was on her way to Chris's cabin. She had taken Chiron the supplies he needed that she had gotten in Olympus and saved the spray she had found. She turned and found Percy looking smug as he walked over. Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"I forgot we had to clean the stable's Prissy." She said walking over to her. "What's that?" Percy asked her. She looked at him and wrinkled her nose. "You smell like fish, Prissy!" She sprayed him with the spray laughing. "Hey!" He yelled grabbing it from her and sprayed her back.

"GET OFF ME!" "NO YOU!" "I'M WARNING YOU!"

After some fighting they pushed away from each other and were soaked with the spray. They went to smell it and there eyes dilated, they began to relax and grin. Clarisse grabbed Percy into a hug and pretty soon they were kissing.

Annabeth ran up screaming. She pushed Clarisse away and yelled at her. "ARE YOU TRYING TO BITE HIS FACE OFF!" She yelled. "Shoo! Go away!" Percy shooed with his hands and grabbed Clarisse again.

Annabeth gasped and ran towards the big house. Clarisse threw the spray behind her.

Nico saw Annabeth running madly crying, he walked up to her and asked her what was going on. She frowned as she explained to his what she had seen about Clarisse and Percy making out. "That would never happen! Something's wrong!" Nico said but he saw a small clear bottle with clear liquid rolling towards them. He picked it up. "What's this?" He sprayed some in the air which hit both of them. "Some kind of spray smell it?" Annabeth asked, as soon as they smelt it of course they began to change. Nico grabbed her hand and kissed her on the lips. "Will you marry me!" He yelled at her. She grinned. "Of course!" Giggling like crazy they began to eat each other's faces off. Nico dropped the bottle as he kissed her.

The bottle had fallen to the ground and began rolling again, a walking by Thalia picked it up and smiled running into Grover. "What's that?" He asked her. "I'm about to find out!" She laughed as she sprayed him. He yelled at her in goat and grabbed the bottle and sprayed her, as they smelt it still holding hands by both holding the bottle. There pupils changed, they relaxed and grinned. Grover threw the bottle into the woods and pulled Thalia close to them where they started making out, of course people were staring.

Travis was walking around when he found a small clear bottle with clear liquid almost gone. He ran to the oracles cave without knocking he slid into a chair in front of her, she was straitening up. "hello?" Rachel green eyes freckle faced and red haired asked him. "I want to know what this bottle is!" He asked Rachel sniffed it. "Perfume idiot!" She yelled at him. "I'm not an idiot!" They started fighting Travis dropped the bottle and Rachel stepped on it spraying them both once they took a sniff there pupils dilated, they relaxed and smiled. He grabbed her in his arms, "I'm so sorry!" He told her kissing her. "Me too!" She kissed him fiercely back.

Drew was checking her reflection when she walked into a stuttering Stoll brother. "Which one are you?" She asked rudely fixing her hair. "C-c-c-c-c-conner!" He said blushing. "H-h-have ou s-s-s-seen my b-b-brother! He's T-t-t-travis!" He said looking at me. "Go ask the oracle?" I told him annoyingly. "Okay!" He grabbed me b the arm and began pulling me to her cave. "Wait! NO! Not with me!"

When they arrived there some spray was still in them room as they both breathed it in, the change happened. They began kissing also wildly then he picked her up and carried her near the dinning pavilion, where campers were staring at Clarisse and Percy eating each other's face off.

Annabeth and Nico Kissing madly, while Nico was in a tux and Annabeth in a white wedding gown. Travis and Rachel thrashing in there kiss, and Conner and Drew making out like the world was ending the next day.

This was horrible. Especially the campers starring. The gods would be so ashamed! They would never let this happen to them! They all thought quietly locked in there minds there inner flirt taking control now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so HAHAHA I loved the last chapter ****J Annabeth and Nico! Clarisse and Percy? Sorry couldn't think of anybody else so I just brought in drew! Hope you love this chapter! I re wrote the last one five times lol! Okay R&R! Flames are for fires!**

Chapter Three

Olympus

Hephaestus was walking back to the palace when he found the twin Gods fighting. Apollo yelled at his sister.

"I am Apollo!

And I am the oldest twin god

Also Hottest twin!"

He said with a grin. "You are not oldest brother!" Artemis yelled over him. "You would think over a millennia you would give it a rest brother but noooooo!" She yelled at him, they both raised there bows aiming it at each other. Hephaestus hobbled over to them. "Hey you two calm down!" "Yes Lord." Artemis said lowering her bow, her twin brother Apollo did the same.

"You going to the thrown room" Apollo asked him. "Yes I am." "Then lets walk together." Artemis said smiling.

They made there way up to the beautiful palace and opened the door, what a scene on the inside! Zeus lay passed out, holding hands with Persephone.

Athena was on Poseidon with there lips still together, but passed out.

The love Goddess Aphrodite laying on a red kiss marked Hermes. Passed out.

The Lord of the dead and his mother in law Demeter passed out but still connected at the lips.

Then there was a poor Hestia only one awake trying to get loose of Ares and Dionysus's hold who were passed out kissing each of her cheeks.

"Hestia! Poor maiden!" Artemis runned to her and pulled her away from them. Hestia was gasping. "Worse thing to ever happen! Aphrodite's love poton made many people fall in love with the wrong one's!" She gasped holding onto her fellow maiden.

Apollo laughed cracking up rolling on the ground. "Look at them!" He yelled chuckling. "WAKE!" Hephaestus yelled causing the gods to waken.

Zues and Persephone woke up staring at there hands and let go, Persephone running to Artemis. Aphrodite gaping at Hermes and him squeaking at her to get off. She bounced off quickly as Hermes bounded away from her. Ares and Dionysus woke up staring red faced at a almost close to crying Hestia.

Demeter and Hades woke starring at each other pulling there lips apart fast. Hades lifted her off him and ran to Hermes.

They stared at the still sleeping Athena and Poseidon joined at the lips. Zeus made a clap of thunder boom waking them up, they started yelling and screaming and pulling away from each other spitting.

They all stared at the people who they fell in love with or got fallen in love by. Hestia shook holding onto Artemis, Apollo still laughing hysterically and Hephaestus looking with disapproval.

"Your children would be so ashamed!" Artemis yelled out. They all blushed and looked around at each other still wiping there tongues.

Hermes spoke up looking at Athena and Poseidon "One more thing… Were Greek not French." Everybody started laughing and Gaping at the two who got either super mad or embarrassed, or both…

"We have to find my love potion!" Aphrodite yelled over the laughter. They all went silent starring at her. "Well, how are we going to find it?" Athena asked staring at her. "You. Asking me!" The love Goddess gasped along with everybody else.

That's when iris came walking in. "Um… Athena your not going to like this…" She said to her as an Iris message appeared. It was Nico in a tux and Annabeth in a white wedding dress giggling. "MOM! Heyy! Guess what I finally found out my true love!" Annabeth yelled hugging onto Nico. Hades and Athena gasped. "Me!" Nico said laughing as he kissed Annabeth. "Were getting married!" She said as they started kissing again.

Athena wiped away the iris message. "Let's get to camp half-blood!" She yelled.

**Sorry its short but sort of funny! Haha Hope u luv it! Review! Enjoy! Laugh!1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so some are mad cuz its like = Percebeth Oh no! But oh well! Nico and Annabeth being married? Haha! Clarcy! HAHA! Okay have fun reading!**

Chapter Four

Camp Half-Blood

Chiron, Juniper, and Chris had gone to the mortal world to look for two new half-bloods who ended up being mortals who could see threw the mist.

They grumbled as they walked to the big house but took a sudden stop as they saw it. Most of the campers were starring them down. Annabeth and Nico were laying beside each other, Annabeth in a white wedding dress, Nico in a tux. Passed out.

Conner passed out with a passed out drew on top of him. Rachel and conner holding hands, and Clarisse and Percy connected at the lips. Passed out. Who both had written on there hands: CLARCY 4EVA!. Also Thalia and Grover held at the lips.

Chrion beat his hooves on the ground making Juniper and Chris jumped. Annabeth woke up looking around then she looked at herself and Nico and they both screamed (Nico's more shrill like a girls).

Percy and Clarisse woke up and began screaming as Percy ran over to Annabeth and Clarisse ran to Chris. Conner and Travis ran to each other and Drew and Rachel ran to Chiron, Thalia was still screaming and Grover was apologizing to Juniper. Drew was slapping and attacking Conner and Rachel was doing some kind of meditation while Travis was apologizing.

They all felt a bright light from behind them they fell silent as they saw all the gods standing before them.

Aphrodite walked to them. "Where is my love potion?" She asked sternly. "LOVE POTION!" The campers wailed. "Yes exactly!" She looked at Conner who removed the now one drop left potion to the Love Goddess. "Oh great now I have to make a new batch!" She wailed. "NOO!" Everybody screamed.

**Hope you all loved it! Reviewwww! Read my other stories! This one is: COMPLETED! *Throws confetti in the air* Whoot! Whoot!**


End file.
